


Simple

by Raevi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevi/pseuds/Raevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunayoshi never met Reborn as he was never needed to become Decimo. Even still, he's able to make a few friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be done in short snippets with each piece usually in a different perspective amongst the three.  
> Enjoy :)

_His world was mostly silent. As he would walk through town to school and between classes, his world was mostly quiet. Only the hum of white noise filtered through this ears. Only dull colours were filtered through his vision._

_The same name was littered in his path. Dame-Tsuna. Dame-Tsuna. It was a trail of crumbs that lead tormentors straight to him. Later he would be nursing bruises and wounds under the cover of sickly cream tiles in his bathroom._

_When looking at the mirror, he would ignore how his vision would blur... And how the tears seemed to never end._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention each of the snippets will jump back and forth between past and present each chapter, Sorry...

"Hibari-san... What are you doing here?" Tsunayoshi slowly leaned up from his spot on the roof, giving a small yawn before glancing at the disciplinary chairman.

"Making sure you don't do anything silly herbivore." The older teen had closed the gap between them in seconds and before the brunet could blink, he felt the familiar texture of Hibari's jacket over his shoulders. Another blink and Kyouya was sitting beside him.

"Any pointless chatter and I'll bite you to death Tsunayoshi." Kyouya said, earning himself a huff that was half amused, half exasperated. A sudden thud from behind warned the pair of another presence and before long Tsunayoshi was squished between two teens.

"Yo Tsuna! Skipping class again?" Takeshi gave the brunet a warm smile and Kyouya a two finger salute.

"Stop crowding herbivore or I'll bite you to death." The raven growled before lying completely down, head in the brunet's lap. Giving a final glare as warning, the disciplinary fell asleep, ignoring the stifled laughs and a look of chagrin aimed his way.


	3. Chapter 3

_"What would you do?"the brunet had been surprised when he was approached by the school's baseball ace for advice. What would he know? He was Dame-Tsuna, the one who made every sport team lose just from his presence alone. He had stayed silent though as Yamamoto relayed his troubles, only the thought of 'Why?' running through his head._

_"Well, maybe you need to practice more? And just keep working hard I guess..." Hesitance rang true in his words as he hid his eyes under his bangs._

_"Of course, nothing better than hard work, ain't there?" Tsunayoshi was met with a large smile that didn't quite reach his eyes._

_"Thanks for the advice!" The next day the baseballer had arrived with a broken arm. The day after, he was throwing himself from the roof._


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh look who it is, Dame-Tsuna. Haven't seen you by yourself lately." "Did your lapdogs finally decide to leave you?" A few leers and grunted chuckles accompanied the bullies jeers. The brunet himself sported a bored look as the three bullies towered over him. A hand struck out, grabbing his blazer and lifting him from his feet.

"Looks like we can finally show you your place Dame-Tsuna." Tsunayoshi payed barely any notice as he leaned back and silently counted to ten.

"Kyouya, please try not to kill them." As the words struck the three, a tonfa was brought down upon the bully closest to him, allowing him to touch ground and quickly run for safety.

"I'll make no such promises, herbivore."


	5. Chapter 5

_Breathless, he burst out onto the roof, disregarding the loud slam the door made._

_"Yamamoto-san!" The crowd parted at the piercing yell, allowing a small brunet to stumble his way to the front. Students only jeered as he approached the baseballer, the familiar nicknames of 'Dame' and 'Useless' accompanying an array of insults. The brunet paid no mind though as he tried to think of what to say next._

_"Why are you doing this Yamamoto-san?" Bent at the knees, blood roared near his ears. He could barely catch the boy's words... But he did. And they only reminded him of the broken smile he had given him days ago._

_"You shouldn't give up your life just because you won't be able to place baseball anymore. Injuries can heal but if you end it all now, how are you going to get a second chance? And what about your family? How are they going to feel?" Waving his arms in both demonstration and frustrated worry, the brunet took a few steps forward. Pleading with his eyes as they matched gazes, Tsunayoshi was happy that the raven appeared to contemplate his words before slowly attempting to pull himself over the fence. A collected sigh of relief could be heard behind the pair but Tsunayoshi gave them no attention, eyes steeled ahead._

_Approaching the fence to help, neither of them paid no attention to the dangerous wobble the fence gave under their combined weight. With fumbled movement and a thunderous snap later, they were sent flying downwards. Gasps tore from their lungs and screams danced above them. Facing upwards in frenzy and terror, Tsunayoshi's vision was overtaken by a streak of black. A rough jerk almost ripped his arm from his socket but it was the feeling of solid concrete under him that became more important as the world again slowed down. Next to him, he could see Yamamoto-san try to catch his hurried breaths._

_"Stupid herbivores. Don't you have any self preservation?!" Flinching at the dark tone, the pair were faced with a face of fury. The silver-blue eyes raked their shuddering forms for any injuries._

_"Herbivores," The disciplinary chairman had glared back at the crowd still lingering behind the trio, " The baseball herbivore is now banned from participating in any of your club activities." It took a few moments for the words to register amongst everyone._

_"But Yamamoto is our best baseball player! If he doesn't play, then we will start losing our games!"_

_"Yeah! What will we do if Yamamoto can't substitute when the other clubs need help." The whole crowd voiced their various complaints with indignation, ignoring the growing growl that arose from Hibari._

_"Stop with your incessant whining and crowding before I bite you all to death." His words were accompanied by the instant appearance of two tonfa. At that point the lingering students made a mad dash for the roof door, none of them wanting to the latest victim of Hibari's rage. Neither Tsunayoshi or Takeshi made any move to leave and a tense silence settled upon the trio._

_"Is that all I am? Just a means to winning..." The mumble that left Yamamoto's mouth left the brunet both sympathetic yet also depressed. The boy that had mostly represented a distant dream of friends to the brunet should not have been left to feel so sad and betrayed in such a way. He needed to fix it._

_"U-um... I don't that's it Yamamoto-san. I think that Yamamoto-san is too kind and talented that..." His words were left hanging as his face became flushed red. Ducking for a moment, the brunet found himself crushed against the teen's chest and most of his breath knocked out of him._

_"Don't leave me..." The brunet hesitated before circling his arms around and leaning against the heaving chest. Behind him, Tsunayoshi heard a few steps approach before stopping before the the pair. Above, Hibari just stared outwards, sparing them only a few quick glances but nonetheless made no motion to leave._


	6. Chapter 6

"Want to sleep over tonight?" Both Tsunayoshi and Takeshi had spent the afternoon gaming away as Hibari, commandeering Takeshi's bed, flicked through various pieces of paperwork for Namimori Middle School.

"Hn."

"If that's okay with you..." Laughing at the blush that coloured his friend's face, Takeshi ran downstairs into his father's restaurant. It was unusually quiet this afternoon so the teen found his dad cleaning a few tables.

"Otou-san, is it okay if Tsuna and Hibari sleep over tonight?" Glancing up, Tsuyoshi eyed him with a critical eye before grinning.

"Of course Takeshi! Just make sure to bring them down for dinner. On the house!" Giving a nod, Takeshi turn to run upstairs as a comforting hand was placed in his shoulder. "I'm glad that you've made some friends." Tsuyoshi could easily remember all the times that his son had previously come home with large groups of his class mates, each one showering praises for his sporting abilities or laughing at his laid back attitude. Never once did any of kids make his son truly smile, or laugh from the bottom of his heart until he had brought home the pair that were now upstairs.

"Yeah, they're cool, aren't they?"


	7. Chapter 7

_"Maa maa, I don't think we need all this to study Hibari." Subconsciously running a hand through his hair, Yamamoto eyed the piles of textbooks and sheets with a grim smile. "Hn." The raven grunted in a dismissive fashion, pushing a pile of books in front of a reluctant Tsunayoshi._

_"Do we have to Hibari-san?"_

_"You two herbivores are now my responsibility now. I expect you to not fall behind in your studies whilst attending your duties." After the incident, Hibari had claimed responsibility over the pair. Which unfortunately also included their grades._

_"Herbivores, well be starting with your weakest subjects." Which, Tsunayoshi thought, explained why his pile mostly consisted of thick maths textbooks._


	8. Chapter 8

"This sounds like fun." Grinning, Yamamoto gleefully eyed the row of disciplinary members that had gathered in his friend's office.

"Hopefully this will keep you herbivores in line." Both him and Tsuna had been invited to join the disciplinary committee that afternoon, well, more like dragged the pair and started to give them small jobs to complete.

"Sushi herbivore, you'll be patrolling with Kusakabe today." With a two finger salute he followed the vice-chairman out, slightly surprised when then rest of the members silently filed out behind him. That left Tsunayoshi with Hibari, who began to receiving various pieces of paperwork.

"Complete." Grumbling at the unfairness of extra work after school, the brunet began to work.


	9. Chapter 9

_Of course, when students began to notice the growing companionship between the trio, rumours began to circulate._

_"Yamamoto, is it true that your now hanging out with Hibari-san and Dame-Tsuna?" He had been asked the same sort of question since he had first made his appearance that day._

_"You really shouldn't hang out with Dame-Tsuna! He's just useless." 'Useless' was what made him realise the biggest mistake he had made to date._

_"And Hibari-san is really scary! He will hurt you! Especially if he gets in an angry mood." 'Scary' was what saved them that day when he had caused both Tsuna and him to fall._

_No matter what his classmates said, he wouldn't leave them. He probably couldn't. The wound in his heart was still too raw. And why would he? They never asked for anything extra from him. Sure, Hibari was usually too happy and eager to create a fight at any opportunity given and Tsuna was mostly either too shy for his own good or too caring but he wouldn't give that up._

_"Good morning Yamamoto-san." Peering up at the light voice, Takeshi eyed the pair that now occupied the doorway. One gave him a slight nod, a menacing glare to the rest of his class and a ruffle through sienna spikes before leaving. The other, slightly shy after the attention he received, shuffled over to his table. A small but delighted smile adorned his friends face._

_"How are you this morning?"_

_"Haha, awesome." They were perfect for him._


	10. Chapter 10

_That was what he had wanted. Simple unaltered quiet._

_The herbivores that plagued his lovely Namimori never understood it though. Never saw the silent beauty the town could take, always dirtying it with their careless actions. For that, they were punished. Every single on of them._

_His work always brought lingering whispers of disdain and endless complaints. It brought a growing chain of restless herbivores who always possessed more bark then bite. He didn't mind as he would show them his gnashing teeth and his roar of fury whenever they stepped too far out of line. It was a fight. They usually weren't very talented opponents but nonetheless a fight! His blood would curdle and his tonfa would howl in delight as they crunched into his victims without trouble._

_After, the herbivores would begin to learn what not to do to anger him. They would purposely avoid him, making sure to keep within the guidelines as to how he wanted Namimori to be._

_Yet always the chain would start anew and always he would be ready and through fierce fighting the cycle came into full circle._

_Namimori mostly stayed safe under his relentless guidance and care..._

_But then, fate had thrown a spanner into the works._

_Now, as the sun bled onto his town and ushered stains of navy blue and white upon the sky..._

_"Its beautiful tonight, isn't it Kyouya?"_

_... He could start to understand as to why the herbivores of his town tended to congregate in packs._


	11. Chapter 11

He had been walking to school, casting cursory glances where ever he could. The brunet didn't understand why but a blaze had awoken inside of him this morning, urging and urging for him to be careful.

To be careful of what exactly? He didn-

"Hey!" The greasy voice broke his thoughts and the brunet threw his gaze towards the three men. All of them wore wrinkled suits in a lazy manner as if to hint at previous exercise and stress. Flinching under the combined glares of the three, Tsunayoshi slowly shuffled back, hoping to put as much distance between him and the foreigners.

"Is he the right kid?" He unconsciously titled his head at the strange words, his hands further crushing the straps of his school bag in unadulterated fear. What did they want?

"Yep, fits the description. Quickly, lets get him to the boss." All of them instantly lunged towards him and Tsunayoshi too tried to twist away and run. He never had been athletically gifted in any way so he wasn't surprised when the trio quickly caught up with him. It all became a flurry of limbs. Too fast... Too strong.

"Hurry up you dolts!" As a rag was forced upon his face, the last thing he saw was a expression of absolute horror stretch upon his friends face.

"TSUNA!"


	12. Chapter 12

_"Knock knock." Finishing off another piece of paperwork, Hibari threw a glance to his now open door._

_"What are you doing here Tsunayoshi?" It had only been recent since he had begun to refer to his herbivore by his first name but without fail each time it brought an ear to ear smile._

_"I brought you an obentou." Holding up the wrapped box, the brunet firmly placed it upon the pile in front of the raven haired teen, flicking away the offending pen that attempted to get past and continue writing._

_"I heard from Kusakabe-san that you haven't been eating properly lately." Ignoring a muttered 'traitor', he snatched the pen and replaced it with a pair of chopsticks._

_"Eat." Hibari sighed at his friend's insistence and before eating gave him a quick look of amusement._

_"Thank you for the meal."_


	13. Chapter 13

Every morning, mostly without fail, both Takeshi and Tsunayoshi met at the same particular corner at around the same time each morning. If one was running late, the other would patiently wait. Naturally.

Of course that morning, Takeshi had arrived first to their spot. After waiting patiently for a few minutes, he decided to walk to Tsuna's house. Takeshi knew which way his friend would take to school. Since being under the tutelage of Hibari, Tsuna had become a creature of strict habit which allowed him to predict which roads his friend would use.

Humming a catchy song he had heard recently, Takeshi hopped around another corner.

He blinked. There were four people in the backstreet he just came to. Another blink. His friend was struggling as oversized hands tried to pin the petite brunet down. One final blink and fury took over.

"TSUNA!" The men surrounding his friend had instantly turned with his call, anger splayed across their faces.

"Quick, you idiot! The boss doesn't want any witnesses." Dashing forward, Yamamoto silently wished he had brought something to fight with. His baseball bat would've been plenty but he didn't so he charged straight at the men regardless.

"Let him g-"

The scream of a gun rang out.


	14. Chapter 14

_The members of the disciplinary committee quickly grew used to the presence of both Tsunayoshi and Takeshi. Well, Tsunayoshi thought, anyone would if you had a volatile skylark breathing down your neck. So every time he walked through the gates of Namimori Middle School, the pair was met by a wave of bowing henchmen._

_Every morning he attempted talk the members out of this ritual. Yet also every morning he was met with the same response. Looks of both careful regard and admiration._

_One day though, Tsunayoshi felt a hand run through his spikes._

_"I never knew his hair was so soft." Peering up, the brunet found one of Kyouya's followers sporting a shocked look with a couple more behind him wearing equally frightened faces. Silence prevailed between the two before the boy who had reached out, Tanaka he was called, was met with a heart melting smile._

_"It's no problem... Ah, it nice to meet you. You can call me Tsuna if you want." The next day, Hibari gave a small smirk as all his workers began to trip and stumble whenever they caught sight of the small brunet herbivore._


	15. Chapter 15

It was consuming. He shuddered and again screamed in pain.

He was devoured by endless flames.

_The pair had once managed to elicit a rare full blown smile from the usually stoic skylark._

_"Herbivores, I forbid you from carrying that camera where ever I go." Now, Takeshi just needed proof to show a few close friends of his fathers back at Takesushi how truly nice his new friend could be._

_"Maa maa Hibari, you'll never know it's there."_

_"That just sounds really suspicious Yamamoto."_

"Herbivore! Herbivore! What happened here?" A voice tried to penetrate the haze that latched onto his mind.

Breathe Takeshi breathe!

"T... T-t...Tsu..."

_A calm, warm smile aimed his way whenever they met._

"Dammit Takeshi! Where's Tsunayoshi?!" Again the voice called out but this time the raven haired teen could hear tones of anxiety creep in.

Breathe, you need to keep breathing!

_The careless laughs that tumbled from his lips were like the soft and charming chimes of bells._

"Have you called for an ambulance yet?" Takeshi grunted as he felt hands hover around his body, lightly roaming around his chest until it came to the origin of the pain. A gasp rolled from his lips and he forced open his eyes. He honed in on the familiar silver-blue eyes he had come to associate with comfort and safety and warmth.

_They could always rely on him to bring them back. No matter what happened or what horrors they saw, he was always there waiting. With the patience of a saint. Arms open and waiting._

"S-s-s...a..." Save him! Find him!

Please Hibari!


	16. Chapter 16

_"Ah, are these your new friends Tsu-kun?" At the new and foreign voice, the pair of raven haired teens gave each other subtle gazes of encouragement before walking into the Sawada residence._

_"My names Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you."_

_A hesitant and small, "Hibari Kyouya," followed after and the pair straightened up at the curious glance raking their forms._

_"Ara, I never knew my cute little Tsu-kun had such handsome friends." Spluttering came from beside the brunet woman and both Takeshi and Kyouya began to sport a faint blush at the praise._

_"Ah, my name is Nana but you can just call me Mama. If you want any snacks whilst you studying just call. I know how teenage boys can be very hungry most of the time but Tsu-kun only eats a little and..."_

_"Okaasan!" The pair grinned at the beet red face the brunet sported. As they were herded upstairs, both raven haired teens where hit with the same thought._

_'Now we know where Tsuna's smile comes from.'_

 


	17. Chapter 17

He ran and ran and ran and ran.

Never had the citizens of Namimori seen the skylark so panicked. So worried and frustrated that without saying anything everyone without complaint moved out of the disciplinary chairman's way. Whispers still trailed his path. Yet they took a different tune.

"Why does Hibari-san look so worried?"

"Is there somethin we should be worried about?"

He didn't care what the silly herbivores were doing though.

He just wanted to find Tsunayoshi.


	18. Chapter 18

_"I need to become stronger." The severity of his son's tone surprised him, causing him to gaze at the dead pool that now replaced Takeshi's eyes._

_"Is it because of what happened?" Tsuyoshi watched his son shudder in both dismay and regret._

_"Yes, because I want to be able to protect the ones I care about." Whilst he could agree with his son's reasoning, he wished that he didn't look so... Rung out. As if a withered husk that has been deprived of all happiness in life._

_"If I agree to this, I won't go easy on you in any part of your training." Tsuyoshi easily caved with a drawn out sigh, watching a single flame of determination begin to light up his son's face._

_"Of course. Can we start now?"_


	19. Chapter 19

"Any sign of Sawada-san yet?" Kusakabe quickly asked as he listened to his boss' harsh pants through the phone. With only a growl of frustration at the lack of results for an answer, Kusakabe felt more dread settle within him.

"We'll keep you updated if we find anything." He says before Kyouya hung up on him, clearly intent to keep all distractions to a minimum until he knew Sawada was safe. Remembering the numerous patrol that had been sent out once they had learned what had happened to Yamamoto just a couple hours ago, Kusakabe checked on everyone's else's progress once again. The rest of the committee had practically flown into action when they had heard the news, a few at the hospital awaiting news on Yamamoto's condition whilst the rest delegated into various search teams. Clearly they had all become attached to the small brunet and ex-baseballer just as much as Kyouya had. But then again he had too.

_Come back soon Sawada Tsunayoshi._


End file.
